


cute

by Arikos



Series: nct smut hours lmao [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Top Lucas, bottom jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikos/pseuds/Arikos
Summary: lucas finally gets that cute boy from math class to go home with him





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally deleted this so now im reposting it  
> enjoy, again! and forgive me!

        “Off,” the demand was so  _desperate_ and needy, Lucas couldn't resist hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jungwoo’s joggers. Slowly, as if unwrapping a gift on Christmas, he tugged until the joggers were around pale kneecaps. He took his time, letting his big hands wander the small figure that laid under him in complete submission. Lucas let his fingers travel up, watching them bend to the curve of Jungwoo’s waist until he hit the material that was Jungwoo’s hoodie. He took his time sliding it up, watching as it uncovered a defined stomach and pink flushed nipples that sat upon milky skin. His mouth was basically  _watering_ at the sight. He leaned down.

       His lips pressed against warm skin in heavy open mouth kisses, tasting salt. He was practically drunk off this boy. He could feel his control slipping. In his own little world, Lucas explored lower and lower until he reached the jewel that laid between Jungwoo’s legs. How could someone be so fucking perfect?

        Above him was a focused Jungwoo. His eyes trained on the light colored hair that nestled between his legs. He relaxed, let himself melt into the sheets and his fingers tangled in soft locks. Lucas made sure to take care of his Jungwoo. Gently gripping his cock in large hand, his lips pressing light kisses up the strained shaft and his tongue curled on it's own around the tip. He took his time in letting his cock slip into the wet heat of his mouth, letting his cheeks hollow.

        Ah, the first moan was always refreshing to hear.

        It was almost surreal at this point, even though they've been at it for about half an hour. Lucas was still waiting to wake up in his bed back at home, alone and still lusting after that really cute boy in his Calculus class.

        But no, he was really here. He was really doing this. His fingertips tingle, his vision hazy and it suddenly became hot in the room. Fuck, he was losing focus.

        Jungwoo was a panting mess under him. The skin on his neck burning a scarlet red, his face flushing to the same shade, his forehead covered in sweat that also coated his body, soaking the dark wine red sheets. He was burning under the suffocating heat of his black hoodie that bunched up at his chest, exposing scorched nipples.

        He licked his lips before sinking his teeth in the flesh, losing his mind. He sat up, laid back down, clenched his fist, pulled at his hair, grunted.

        A gentle hand tilted his head up and he was met with sweet brown eyes that held nothing but admiration and care in them. Lucas wasn't going to let him go after this, was he? He doubted it.

        His orgasm wrecked him. His throat closed on him, cutting off all sounds. His legs trembled, his knees caved in to meet each other and his toes curled. A slur of curse words left his lips like the liquid that trailed down the side of his face. A stream of drool pooled.

        “ _Fuck_ , Lucas I’m gonna--” Lucas was too occupied to realize that Jungwoo had basically stopped breathing, his orgasm creeping up his lungs. There was nothing but silence, and a sick thought in the back of Lucas’ head told him to push it. His finger moved faster. He could feel his walls clenching and releasing, it was hot. His chuckle was muffled. He broke away, waiting in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long, the streams of fluid were flying in seconds, landing in decorations on the smaller boys’ stomach.  _Finally._ He could hear Jungwoo take in the biggest breath he’d ever heard him take. He smiled in adoration, but his fingers were hooking.

        The shock made Jungwoo give an adorable squeal, his thighs snapping shut on Lucas’ arm in pure reflex. A small hand gripped his forearm in a silent plea to cease. The noises that came from Jungwoo, though, were enough to edge Lucas into this sadistic mindset.

        A strong hand slid between the gray haired boys’ knees and broke his legs apart, long fingers reaching deep and curling up against  _the_ spot as they probed it mercilessly. Jungwoo’s back arched against his will. The poor boy sat up, fighting to break away from the overstimulation with weak attempts to scurry away, his shrieks going up a few octaves.

        The younger, bigger boy, although he loved the sight of Jungwoo suffering, he decided to give him a break and slowed down his fingers to a stop.  _Fuck_ , Jungwoo made a mess.

        Lucas slipped his fingers out, slowly, seeing that the older boy was still going through aftershocks that shook his little body. He had tears falling loosely down his face, but he didn't see to be sad. Just overwhelmed. He looked up and his lips cracked into a soft smile.

        “Wow,” he breathed out, and Lucas couldn't agree more.


End file.
